There's A Demon and an Angel By My Side
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: Alicia suffers a mental breakdown after Hiei and Kurama nearly die while on a mission. All of a sudden, when Alicia tries to fix her problem, she discovers she has been possessed since childhood by the same demon that tried to kill Kurama and Hiei. How
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alicia suffers a mental breakdown after Hiei and Kurama nearly die while on a mission.  All of a sudden, when Alicia tries to fix her problem, she discovers she has been possessed since childhood by the same demon that tried to kill Kurama and Hiei.  How will she face down the demon inside?

I Got a Demon and an Angel by My Side- I Don't Like Which One Has Control

By: Alicia Maxwell

            The actual mission was over.  The work for Koenma was done but the fighting continued.  The enemy was slain but there was still danger.  Kurama and Hiei were thrown to the ground with an incredible force which pressed them to the ground and held them there so snuggly that even the motions required to breathe were too difficult to perform.

            Hiei got back up as soon as the force started to fade out and began an attempt to summon the Kokuryuha.  However, Hiei was interrupted by Kurama.

            "Hiei!  Don't do it!  It's Alicia!" Kurama cried out.

            "Alicia…," Hiei turned to Kurama calmly, still attempting to summon the dragon, "would never hurt us, Kurama.  We've both fallen prey to some cheap illusion and, once again, you've given into it."

            "This is different than the encounter with Kuronue!  Hiei, it _is_ her!  She's _possessed_!"

            "Possessed?" Hiei's eyes widened and he looked back toward Alicia.  He noted her unusual calm cold-blooded appearance and, more importantly, the color of her eyes.  The colors of her eyes all changed so that both eyes were solid glowing red.  Kurama was right.  She was Alicia and she was possessed.  "What do we do with her?"

            "Think, Hiei," Kurama insisted.  "There must be some way to knock her out without killing her."

            "What?  Do you two just expect me to stand here and wait while you chat?" Alicia asked in a voice not her own, as she rushed forward and locked blades with Hiei.  "You're both pitiful.  Why can't you bring yourselves to kill the girl?  She's severely injured you, has she not?"

            "That's not her, you idiot," Hiei smirked, "that's you.  Why would we kill her for something she hasn't done?"

            "She wishes for death frequently, Hiei," Alicia laughed.  "Don't you understand?  She wants to die.  It's the only reason I have gained the upper hand inside her mind after all these years.  Put her out of her misery, Hiei; kill the girl."

            "How long have you been eating away at her, you bitch?" Hiei demanded.  "Weeks?  Months?  Years?"

            "Since she was a little girl, of course.  A demon as wise as you should know a girl like Alicia would be impossible to possess after the age of ten."

            "You disgust me," Hiei sneered, "picking on an innocent child all her life.  She doesn't deserve it."

            "Kill her, Hiei," she insisted again.  "She wants to die, anyway.  Kill her and be rid of us both."

            "I WILL NOT!" Hiei threw back Alicia's sword and attempted to knock her out by hitting her stomach with the hilt of his sword.

            "I didn't even feel that, Hiei," she smirked.  "You underestimate both Alicia and myself."

            "I can't hurt Alicia," Hiei confessed.  "There's only one way to stop you and avoid hurting her."

            "What do you plan to do, Hiei?" Alicia asked.

            "Heh," He looked up at her and smiled, a crimson river of blood running down his chin.  "I'll just summon Kuroni-san."  With that Hiei placed a hand on Alicia's back and prayed, summoning Alicia's silver-haired angel Kuroni.  One flap of Kuroni's wings and the demon subsided into Alicia's subconscious again.  Alicia fell unconscious to the ground and Kuroni hurried herself back into the body to tend to Alicia's wounds from the inside.

            Hiei sighed in relief and finally succumbed to his many injuries.  Hiei had fallen himself, just as quickly as Alicia had.  Just before losing awareness, Hiei sent out a telepathic message to Koenma- "The enemy is finished but we're all down.  Send aid."

            An hour or so passed and the aid Koenma had sent had arrived.  It was Yusuke Yukina and Kuwabara accompanied by a few ogres.  Yukina immediately went to help Hiei, for he seemed to be the one most in need of her healing powers, and Yusuke sent Kuwabara to check on Kurama while he checked on Alicia.

            Alicia didn't look too badly wounded to Yusuke but something caught his eye about her injuries- she had burns on her arm—all over her.  The demon they had been sent to kill had no flame-producing powers.  The only logical explanation was that Hiei had attacked her but why would he do that?

            Yusuke left Alicia's side and headed over to Yukina and Hiei.  Yukina was rapidly pouring her energy into Hiei's body and he was starting to regain consciousness.  Yusuke knelt down beside Yukina and, as soon as Hiei's eyes opened, Yukina was quite horrified to see Yusuke's hand shoot out and grasp Hiei's throat.

            "Why did you do it?  Why did you turn on Alicia like that?" Yusuke demanded.

            "I didn't turn on her," Hiei replied calmly.

            "Don't lie, you bastard!  She has burns from your flames all over her body!  Why did you do it, Hiei?"

            "I didn't turn on her; she turned on us," Hiei sighed.  "Alicia's possessed."

            Yusuke jumped at the alarming news, letting go of Hiei.  Alicia was always impossible to control through any method.  How could anyone even enter her mind, much less take control of it?

            "The situation isn't severe yet," Hiei said.  "I called her angel and the demon subsided but the demon may return."

            "Don't worry about it, Hiei.  What's important right now is getting you a medical treatment.  By the way, I sorry about…. Yeah…  I overreacted and I'm sorry."

            "I understand," Hiei nodded.  "If I was in your position, I would have done the same."

            "I-I'm sorry, Hiei," Yukina looked down with a frown.  "I've already spent up all my energy.  I can't help you anymore.  My apologies."

            "Don't worry about me," Hiei struggled to his feet.  "I can manage with what you gave me."

            "We best get going," Yusuke interrupted the two.  "Even if you can manage on that energy, Hiei, you still have injuries in need of fixing, as do Alicia and Kurama."

            "We _should get going," Hiei agreed.  "Can you take care of Kurama?  I'll take Alicia."_

            "You can't carry her all that way in your current state, Hiei," Yusuke insisted.

            "I don't care.  I want to try.  I feel I owe her at least that much after what happened here today," he answered, walking over to Alicia.  Hiei delicately picked her up and turned to the others.  "Let's go."

            "Right," Yusuke nodded.  Then he turned to Kuwabara and called to him, "Yo!  Kuwabara!  Can you grab Kurama?  We're leaving!"

            "Alright, Yusuke!" Kuwabara shouted back as he picked Kurama up off the ground and headed back to the others.

Author's Note: Am I freaking you people out yet?


	2. Chapter 2

I Got a Demon and an Angel by My Side- I Don't Like Which One Has Control

By: Alicia Maxwell

            "Hm?" Alicia wearily opened her eyes.  She looked about, finding herself in the unfamiliar location of Spirit World treatment center.  Searching her mind for any faint clues as to her whereabouts, Alicia became quite nervous when she discovered her last memory to be when she had left with Kurama and Hiei.

            "You okay, 'Licia?" Yusuke asked, entering the room.

            "Yusuke! What happened to the others?" Alicia demanded of him instantly.  "I can't remember a single thing after our departure!"

            "I should have expected that to be the first thing out of your mouth…  You always put others first, don't you?" he chuckled.

            "I'd rather die then see one good life ended," she frowned.  "They are alright, aren't they, Yusuke?"

            "A little battered but they'll be fine," Yusuke assured her.

            "What happened?" 

            "You encountered the enemy… then yada yada yada… and finally Hiei called for medical assistance."

            "You must think I'm stupid to try the 'yada yada yada' thing on me," Alicia looked at him crossly.  "You're hiding something from me and I wanna know what it is!"

            "I think I'll let Hiei tell you that when he recovers if it's all the same to you," Yusuke frowned.

            "Dammit, Yusuke, you coward, tell--!" Alicia shouted as her hand shot forward and grabbed Yusuke's collar.  That's when she noticed the burns along her arm.  "Oh God!" she cried.  "What did I do, Yusuke!?"

            "Well…" Yusuke fidgeted a bit, trying to find a way to explain without telling her that she had an evil demon eating away at her mind for over ten years.

            "I hurt them didn't I?"  Hiruseiki stones fell on the bedspread and rolled down onto the floor.  "I hurt them both didn't I?"

            "Yeah," Yusuke admitted with a sigh.

            "How bad is it?" she demanded.

            "Well… you certainly… showed that you weren't yourself," he frowned.  "You turned into a cold-blooded killing machine."

            "How bad is it?" she asked again.

            "Yukina healed most of Hiei's injuries so he's fine now but Kurama… just got out of the ICU[1]…"

            "Dear God…"

            "Don't worry.  They'll be fine, Alicia.  Hiei will give you the details of what happened later, okay?"

            "Okay," she sniffled.

            "And try and cheer up will ya?" Yusuke smiled.  "You're gonna make the value of Hiruseiki stones decrease to the value of a soda can if you keep crying them at this rate."

            "Yusuke, I'm always mocking you and arguing with you," Alicia said.  "Why on Earth do you turn the other cheek?"

            "Ah, I know you don't mean it when you tease me, Lici.  You just have a hard time treating me like a friend cause… well… I'm a real jerk to you sometimes."

            "_You're a real jerk?" Alicia stared at him.  "Which one of us made the other roll around in the snow in their underwear and stuff ice in their boxers?"_

            "Seeing as you don't wear boxers, I'll have to answer 'you'," he laughed.

            "And which one of us bound the other's hands and feet and tied him to a tree in the middle of the Makai?"

            "You did."

            "And who told Keiko that---?"

            "Please, I don't want to remember that incident," Yusuke shuddered.

            "Then you finally agree I'm the real jerk?"

            "I agree but on one condition," he smirked.

            "What's that?"

            "That you agree that I gave you reason to be a jerk."

            "Fine," Alicia chuckled, "but you still deserve an apology for that whole Keiko incident."

            "It's okay.  I already told her that I'm not gay."

            "I'm still surprised she believed me when I told her that you were sleeping with Karasu throughout the entire Dark Tournament," she laughed uncontrollably.

            "You told her I was what!?"

            "Sorry… she was just so gullible I couldn't resist."

            "You're really one twisted freak, you know that?"

            "I know," Alicia smiled.  "It's the only reason I trust my friends so much- no one who would deceive and hurt me would bother putting up with me."

            "How is she, Yusuke?" Hiei pushed open the door, his eyes instantly falling on Alicia in surprise.  He hadn't expected her to be awake so soon.

            "She's fine, as I'm sure you can see.  I think I'll leave you two alone now," Yusuke headed for the door.  Before he left, he whispered to Hiei, "She doesn't remember a thing and I told her nothing."

            "So… what did I do out there, Hiei?" Alicia asked calmly.

  


* * *

[1] For anyone who does not know what ICU means… It stands for Intensive Care Unit


	3. Chapter 3

I Got a Demon and an Angel by My Side- I Don't Like Which One Has Control

By: Alicia Maxwell

_"Crimson tears," Alicia murmured to herself softly. "My tears are crimson."_

_Kurama rolled over in bed and insisted sleepily, "What is it?"_

_"I'm crying crimson tears," she restated. "The moonlight makes them glow."_

_"What kind of crazy talk are you spewing?" Kurama demanded as he sat up and looked over to the figure sitting at the mouth of the cave. One glance at her and his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened._

_She was as pale as pure white and she was crying tears of blood. The tears glowed in the moonlight as she had stated but so did her skin. She looked like a ghost - a terribly frightening apparition._

_Alicia looked to him, her eyes devoid of emotion though her voice seemed to display a hint of amusement, and said, "Crimson tears, Kurama-san. I'm crying tears of blood."

* * *

_

"ALICIA!" Kurama shot up in bed in the ICU of the Spirit World. It had just been a dream. No, it was more than that - it was a memory in the shape of a dream.

"Welcome back to the world of the waking, Kurama," Yusuke said in a pathetic attempt to sound cheerful.

"Where's Alicia? How long was I out for?" Kurama asked when he regained his breath.

"Alicia's with Hiei right now. He's trying to tell her about the demon. And you've been out for twenty-three hours," Yusuke took a seat in the corner.

"I could have prevented this, you know. That's what hurts me the most. I could have expelled the demon from her before it took a firm hold on her," Kurama looked down and clasped his hands together tightly.

"Oh come off it. Give yourself a break Kurama. There's no way you coulda known," Yusuke insisted.

"No. I should have known. One night when we still lived in the Makai, I awoke to Alicia's murmuring. I thought she was rambling about something pointless at first but something troubled me about the way she spoke. I sat up and took one look at her - blood trailing from her tear ducts. She was crying blood, Yusuke. It's a sign of an occurring possession."

"Hell, you're gonna worry yourself over a tiny incident like that? You were probably too panicked with the blood and all to think about why it happened."

"But it's my fault, Yusuke. If I had taken logic to heart for one split second, I could have gotten rid of this menace before anyone could realize its presence," Kurama still objected. "I could have saved her years and years of having a dark shadow looming over her mind."

"Listen, we're gonna find a way to fix this. We aren't gonna let this stupid bitch keep Alicia, are we? We're gonna take care of her and get our Alicia back for keeps and then you'll have nothing to go on a guilt trip over."

"Yusuke, when Hiei's done with her, bring her to me will you?" Kurama requested, lying back down on the bed.

"Sure thing Kurama," Yusuke got up and quietly exited the room. He walked down the hall until he reached Alicia's room. Yusuke opened the door swiftly and his eyes awkwardly met with Hiei's instantly.

"Somebody tell me what in the hell happened!" Alicia demanded, bursting into tears. In her mind, she was making the situation out to have been much worse because she knew nothing of her demon. It was eating her alive.

"I couldn't tell her Yusuke," Hiei admitted, looking away from them both.

"Alright. Then do you have any problems with Kurama giving it a shot? He's awake now and he wants to speak to Alicia," Yusuke stated.

"Not at all. Alicia, Kurama wants to see you. Will you go?" Hiei asked her.

"No, not after what I did to him. I can't bare to face him now," Alicia shook her head harshly.

"Now come on, Lici," Yusuke walked over to the girl and leaned down until he was at eye level with her. "Kurama's really worried about you. Won't you go see him?"

"I can't risk hurting him again. I shouldn't have even let you leave me alone with Hiei," she insisted. "I could have hurt him again."

"That's it! I can't take this anymore! I don't care how screwed up you are! You're going!" Yusuke scooped her up in his arms and turned away to leave the room. "Hiei, get the door!"

Hiei obliged Yusuke and opened the door. The Spirit Detective made quite a scene that day, for he walked for fifteen minutes down a hospital corridor with a kicking, screaming, hitting, crying, swearing, and even _biting_ woman in tow.

"Put me down, dammit!" Alicia screeched. This time Yusuke accommodated her and dropped her to her feet. They stood an inch away from Kurama's door.

"Now, you listen up," Yusuke said threateningly. "Don't you dare turn and run now. I dragged your whiny little ass all this way just because Kurama's going off on a guilt trip and he wanted to see you. If you're really so heartless that you'd deny your best friend your presence just because you're upset, then bail some other time. You're not ditching Kurama when I'm here."

"Okay Yusuke," Alicia agreed. She wiped her eyes dry and pulled in a deep breath. Then, she threw open the door.


End file.
